Dream
by Dealing With It Now
Summary: Sora and Riku get into a fight that may have the ability to alter their destinies...
1. Sora

It may help if you have played Kingdom Hearts before.

He found himself on the top of a building. At the top of a clock tower. The time had stopped.

And the voice was still there. Her voice, like a songbird's melody, was calling him. "You must go…leave…you can't stay…"

But as he stood there, staring at the suspended setting sun, the voice cut short in his ear. Instead a horrible screeching filled his thoughts.

He doubled over in pain, clutching his ears. Something was here, but what?

He pulled his curious weapon out in front of him, a blade in the shape of a Key. For it was he, the hero of light, there waiting for the impending creature to descend upon him.

Then it…he…came down from the sky, looming over him and radiating pure evil all around him.

"Riku…" he breathed, the shock pushing the breath from his lungs.

"Yes? I've waited long for this day, hero! Today is the day you die!" the platinum haired, blindfolded man cried.

"We'll see about that." He snarled in reply. He charged point first at the intruder. Test the waters. 'Why would he want to kill me? What have I done?' he pondered as he charged. This distraction of thought gave the, stranger…not stranger…old friend, ample time to deflect his blow and send one sailing back at him. It tore his upper left arm to shreds.

He cursed and muttered "heal." The wound was gone, but the pain remained.

Riku's sword was different than anything he had wielded before. It was pure black and curved and twisted as the wielder. An intricate carving of an attacking serpent decorated the handle. The blade was itself was simply deadly, arcane metal.

"Come on, you don't want to die in shame, not even trying, do you?" Riku called at him, his voice laced with black humor.

"I don't want to die at all!" he yelled and went into a series of complicated movements of the Keyblade. Friend or not, Riku had to go down.

The combos were some of his best, but Riku continually parried and deflected them with eerie ease.

"I've gotten stronger, you beat me on a fluke last time, not this go around!"

"You know as well as I that's not true!" He went into his most serious of combos and was rewarded with a twitch of alarm from Riku's lips. The blindfold shielded his eyes, so they could be no indication of what was going on inside Riku. He managed to overpower his seemingly invincible adversary, and was left exhausted by the struggle.

Even as he went down, Riku retained his smug attitude.

When he finally had the Keyblade pointed downward at his chest, he felt no sense of triumph. Something wasn't right.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, appearing dumbfounded. But it wasn't the evil, cold snarl of the competitor he just faced. It was his friend Riku, from back on Destiny Islands.

Same everything, but the voice. The voice made the difference.

"Riku?" he questioned.

"Of course, you dolt, who else? Now let me up." Riku's voice was commanding, yet kind.

"I can't…" he felt his eyes beginning to sting.

Riku's voice changed once again, this time portraying ultimate innocence and fear. "Please, I'm your friend. Not your enemy. That's over. You can't kill me. Please."

He couldn't resist. Riku stood up and held out his hand in truce. He reached out to shake it, relieved that Riku had been able to restrain his dark side.

"Fool! The Riku you know is gone! I knew your soft heart would be your final downfall!" The old voice had returned. That cold, smug, evil, sneering voice. He cursed it.

'Why? What have I done?'

Riku grabbed his outstretched hand. Twisting it behind his back, he grasped the Keyblade and tossed it aside. He prayed it was still in reach. "Now you are weaponless. The end is unavoidable now. Of course it was _always_ unavoidable. Destiny, set in stone."

Riku prepared to run the blade through him. At the second he drew it back, he dashed.

Grabbing the Keyblade, he returned to his combat position and glared at Riku. Riku laughed.

"Does it make a difference? Go ahead, prolong your fate!"

He was seriously getting desperate. Riku was cutting all of the ropes he could grab at.

"You know, I hoped it wouldn't come to this." Riku called, pulling him out of his thoughts. There they stood, at the top of a clock tower, time around them stopped, and one of them not living through the battle.

"Give me your worst!" he snarled through clenched teeth.

Riku reached to the blindfold, and it pulled it off. He caught his breath in his lungs trying to suppress his fright.

He stared at Riku. Where his eyes should have been, there was darkness. Just two pits of never-ending, starless night. He suddenly felt a horrible pain that ached through his entire body.

"Yes, stare, it will be the last thing you will ever do."

Riku charged. He feebly tried to lift the Keyblade in front of his chest, but he already knew it was futile.

Then it hit him. The cold metal pierced his chest. But he felt nothing. All he heard was the incessant screaming in his ear and saw Riku standing over him smiling in triumph, his evil pits of darkness for eyes were laughing at him. The fight wasn't over yet.

The blow had drained all of the magic from his being. That option was blown right out of the sky. Only one remained.

He knew it was too late. Death was certain. However, he wouldn't let Riku to live on without him forever stalking him for harming her.

He reached out and with the Keyblade stabbed Riku through the chest. With his sword in the hero's chest, Riku could do nothing to stop the blow.

They stood there, each other's blades clinging to each other chests; the eerie sense of bittersweet victory filled him,

Riku crumpled and soon after he did as well.

Time began again. He still heard her screaming. Having half of your heart stabbed out can do that to a person. His breath came raggedly. Before his vision was succumbed completely by darkness, he saw blood. His blood, Riku's blood, intertwined. Like their destinies.

And that was his last thought. She, him, and Riku were all intertwined, a bond thicker than blood.

Time began again; the sun set on the scene of two friends, dead by each other's blades, blood sparkled on top of the entire clock tower, sometimes in small specks and sometimes in large pools. The sun set, never to rise again.

Sora woke up in a cold sweat, shaken by his horrible dream.


	2. Kairi

This is Kairi's view of the first one. It sucks. Thank you...

'What am I doing here?'

She suddenly was on the top of a church chapel. It was across the way from a large clock tower. She noticed the clock's hands weren't moving.

She had just been in bed, and this place reeked of evil. She could feel it. 'This must just be a nightmare.' She concluded, trying to calm herself. But it seemed so real.

Unexpectedly she noticed a bright flash. It came from the clock tower. It was him. He had appeared at the top of the clock tower and was staring in the opposite direction. 'What is Sora doing in my nightmare?'

Just as suddenly as Sora had appeared, so did the sense of something terrible was coming their way.

"No!" she cried. It all revolved around Sora. He must get out of this dream. Something dreadful was going to happen. A premonition of sorts was going to be revealed, if he didn't get out.

She tried calling him, but he seemed distracted. So she tried to reach him through their connected hearts. She wanted to remain anonymous to him though. If he knew she was here, he would never leave.

She reached for him. "You can't stay, Sora… leave, you must go…" she thought.

She noticed some change in his behavior. He now had his head cocked to one side as if trying to listen for something far away. Then the evil fell upon them like a cloak. It swallowed them whole.

She saw him clutch his ears and double over as if in pain. 'What's happening?'

Then he came. It was Riku. But something was different. He seemed even more sinister than the last time she saw him. Something was very wrong. Terribly, all of the conversation that crossed between them was magnified somehow. She could hear and see everything that went on at the clock tower, but they couldn't notice her.

Apparently, Riku had some motive to kill Sora and they were now engaged in combat. At first Sora was purposely being clumsy, testing his opponent. He was dealt several glancing blows.

He healed his wounds and Riku began taunting him. "Come on, you don't want to die in shame, not even trying, do you?"

"I don't want to die at all!" Sora yelled back.

"Yeah, you tell him!" she cried, even though se knew it was in vain. She felt like a cheerleader. She decided not to say anything.

She watched transfixed as they exchanged blows. They were moving at such a pace she swore they were just simply warping around their makeshift battlefield.

Then Sora was finally able to force Riku to the ground. She saw him lift the blade over Riku's chest, but something was wrong. He was hesitating.

She could feel Sora's confusion. It was so strong it transferred through their link unconsciously.

For some reason, he let Riku up again. She felt her hopes lift. Sora was a relatively good judge of character. Riku must have been able to restrict his dark side.

But then everything went all wrong. Riku grabbed him and ripped the Keyblade from his hands. He tossed it lazily aside.

"No!" she yelled. She wanted to stop this madness. 'Sora can't die!' her mind screamed.

Riku backed up, getting ready to charge at the defenseless Sora. But, resourceful as always, he saw an opportunity and dashed for the Keyblade. He was able to reach it and he glared at Riku, ready to fight again.

'Thank you,' she prayed to any God that existed. 'Oh, thank you.'

That was the closest she had ever seen Sora to involuntary death. He had been closer before, but this was different. This was getting much too serious.

Riku was challenging him again. Taunting him.

"Go ahead! Prolong your fate!"

Sora's thoughts were so strong; she couldn't help but notice them.

'I will!' his thoughts screamed. She knew he was getting desperate. His mind had never been so clear to her.

"You know, I hoped it wouldn't come to this." Riku called at him.

"Give me your worst!" Sora cried back angrily. He was trying to suppress his fear.

A taut smile stretched across Riku's lips. "Very well," he whispered.

'Oh no, he's fallen into a trap!' she thought. She tried to reach for him again. Nothing worked. She was finally so frustrated she screamed.

This got a reaction from Sora. He shook his head slightly as if trying to shoo a fly. He almost turned to look at her.

'No, you can't see me! You'll never leave if you do!' It was at times like these she cursed his stubbornness and determination.

Fortunately, for her (not so much for him), he returned his attention to Riku. She had not been revealed.

She saw Riku reach at his blindfold. When he took it off, she felt her whole body stiffen.

There were no eyes. Just darkness. Just two gaps of space on his face.

Sora seemed to lose form. The Keyblade drooped in his hands. His whole body was in a spasm of continuous pain.

Riku did not hesitate in charging this time.

"No! Sora!" She yelled. She never did find out if he ever heard her, but from the looks of it, he did tilt his head in her direction.

Riku stabbed him through the chest. He had tried to protect himself, but he had been left too weak after the pain Riku had inflicted upon him.

She could tell the fight was not out of him yet. She was still yelling at him. Her voice was becoming hoarse. She knew the pain would come soon. She wanted to wake up!

With some of his last strength, Sora reached out and brutally stabbed at Riku with the Keyblade. Blood now poured from both of their numerous wounds. She never thought the Keyblade could look so gruesome, drenched in blood the way it was.

'Surely, such a weapon should never be tainted like that' she thought forlornly.

Riku fell fast. She stopped screaming. The pain had come. It erupted in her chest like a volcano. It blossomed like a rose. She felt her link with him dissolve. Now he was alone on the tower.

Riku had collapsed quickly. Sora would not be so lucky. He fell to the ground and Riku's sword became dislodged from his chest. Blood continued to spill everywhere. His breathing was unsteady and his eyes were closed. He was shaking from the pain that was encasing him like a cloak.

She began to sob. This was not the way it was supposed to be. Sora couldn't possibly die at the hands of a betraying idiot like Riku.

'At least he's dead too.'

She noticed the clock's hands were moving. It was unnaturally quiet. And dark. Sunset was progressing much too rapidly. She realized the sun could never rise on this world, wherever it was, again. It was overflowing with too much suffering, pain, and malevolence.

She looked at him again. His eyes were open and his clouded, apologetic blue eyes quickly caught hers. Then they closed finally, and he went stiff, then limp.

She cried out incoherently, her voice filed with anguish. After everything, this was not right. She saw him there, dead, lying in his own pool of blood. It was an evil sight. She wept softly until she felt nothing.

Kairi too woke up, unaware that Sora had done so moments ago as well. Tears stained her pillow and there was the bitter taste of saline in her mouth.


End file.
